Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki
TCOTO.png|The Calling of the Ocean|link=The Calling of the Ocean|linktext=A girl named Lucy discovers and drinks a potion, beginning something amazing... Magic Tails.png|Magic Tails|link=Magic Tails|linktext=A girl named Lelia finds a dolphin necklace and potion, and when she drinks it, she becomes a mermaid... Crystal Blue.png|Crystal Blue|link=Crystal Blue|linktext=Four mermaid friends have to evade the government's clutches as well as mer-haters. CotD.png|Creature of the Deep|link=Creature of the Deep|linktext=Erin, having had a lot of horrible nightmares recently, accidentally drinks a potion and becomes a mermaid. Welcome to the Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki So far, there are over one hundred shows about mermaids (and mermen, but since "mermaid" is the preferred species term, I will use it for the shows) currently on YouTube. Some have their own wikis, some are part of others, but they tend to be scattered and sporadic, only updated if their creators have an interest in wikis. This is an attempt to be an encyclopedic collection of as many series as possible, so fans of the genre can satisfy their mermaid cravings when their favorite shows have been exhausted, and to help promote other shows. This will be limited to live action, English-speaking shows. Guidelines #This site is supposed to be an index, to link shows and their sites so viewers can find everything. It's also got lists of ideas different shows share, like mermaid powers or effects of the Moon. It is not a fansite dedicated to just one show, and the information should be objective. #Each show gets two pages, one for all the basic details, one for an episode list. Use the links, or the Style Guide in the Wiki Navigation above, to check them out. #Negative opinions are perfectly fine. Name-calling, cursing, losing your temper, or editing pages to be insulting is not. #Try to avoid spelling or technical mistakes. Current Shows A quick list of all found mermaid shows in alphabetical order. Uploader's name and a link to their page is included in parentheses, unless a wiki page has been created. Italics indicate a show that has been cancelled or discontinued, though it is still available for viewing. *The 2 Secret Tails *The 2 Tailed Mermaids *The Three Mermaid Tails (Darktailwarriorcat) *The 3 Tails *The 3 Water Girls *the3mermaidfins *4 Tails *Another Mermaid Story *Aqua Girl (Cheyenne Watson) *Aqua Waters (Simpliy Savy) *The Calling of the Ocean *Can You Keep A Secret? (mermaidemily123) *Charmed Eclipse (lilhiphopdancer2) *Creature of the Deep *Crystal Blue *Crystal Waters (dillian nilly) *Deep Sea Tails *Drop of Water (laurabear16654) *''Deep Blue Mermaids (Lynor04 ) *Fairly Tailed (tyedye422) *Fish Freaks (MerFreaks) *Fish out of Water (Oreolover05) *''Fish Scales (FishScale35) *Forever Scales (ForeverScales) *Four Scales (Jake Herrin) *Fluffy Tails and Fishy Scales *From Skater to Part Fish (FromSkaterToPartFish) *Get Off My Tail *H2O Magic *H2O Mermaids (MermaidAwesome221) *''H2O Tails (Joseph Smith)'' *H3O Just Add Friends (h30videos) *Imperfect (Imperfect321) *The Last Mermaids (tjrouge) *Life of a Mermaid *The Lives of the Secret Mermaids (teeniepup989) *Living with a Secret *Magic Tails *Magical Life *The Magic Shell *Marine Girlez (Marine Girlez) *Merfreak (bluebirdtoot) *''Mermagica Mermaid Tail (MermagicaMermaidTail; being restarted)'' *Mermaid Beads *Mermaid Diaries (loveiskey2) *The Mermaid Girl (boofont9) *''Mermaid Girls (mermaidmalfunction; deleted and being remade)'' *''The Mermaid Life (TheMermaidLifeAlive)'' *Mermaid Magic (The3GirlzShow) *Mermaid Magic (pianopup210) *Mermaid Magic (Olivia Rose) *Mermaid Miracles (mermaidmiracles) *The Mermaid Portal (Leylaey) *Mermaid Tale (TheRealMermaidTale) *Mermaid Tails (mermaid tails) *Mermaids *Mermaids of Atlantis (mermaidsofatlantis) *Mermaid Secret *The Mermaid Secret (Chloe Sophia) *Mermaid Secrets *Mermaid Scales *''Mermaid Tail (lolzssdcgirl)'' *''A Mermaid Tail (Cheyenne Watson)'' *A Mermaid Tail (A Mermaid Tail) *A Mermaid Tale *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *A Mermaid's Dream (lolly Corpse) *A Mermaid's World *Mermaids at Midnight *Mermaids Fate (Phobestoy2) *Missouri Mermaids *My Best Friend is a Mermaid (KristinaFerrisTV) *My Best Friend is a Mermaid (ridehome101) *My Magical Mermaid Life *My Mermaid Life (DanceClubParty) *''My Mermaid Life (chocolateova 16654; facing a reboot)'' *''My Secret Mermaid Life'' *''The Myth (TheMermaidLifeAlive)'' *The Mystic Tails *No Ordinary Secret *''Not So Normal (AnImAlLoVeR742524)'' *Ocean Heart *Ocean of Dreams (BPMermaidtales) *The Ocean Potion *One Different Secret *Our Crazy Mermaid Life (lahnandmadi4eva) *''Our FISHY Secret (MsCuz4life; facing a reboot)'' *Our Mermaid Adventure (OurMermaidAdventure) *Our Scaly Secret (agmermaidlover2000) *Our Scaly Secret (ourscalysecret) *Scales on Tails (ScalesOnTails) *Sea Stars *Secret Life of a Mermaid (teenie989) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Lisa Carra) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Johanna Stickney) *Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (jevids1213) *Secret Life of the Mermaid Tweenz (Mermaid Tweenz) *The Secret Life of the American Mermaids (AmericanMermaids) *Secret Life of the Cool Mermaids (ribbistar) *Secret Mermaids *The Secret Mermaids (Destinyrae789) *Secret Sea Life (SecretSeaLifeShow) *Secret Story of Mermaids (SecretStoryofMermaids) *The Secret Scales (TheSecretScalesTM) *The Secret Tail (TheFruitGirlz) *Secret Tale of a Mermaid (IHeartWeather) *''The Secret Waters (PinkSnowAngel13; facing a reboot)'' *Secrets in the Ocean (mykikkigirl1) *Shorts 'n Scales a Mermaid Tail (Nikki Petrosky) *Spell Bound Tails *Spellbound (MermaidCaitey) *''Splash (OurOldShowSplash)'' *Splash Lagoon: Mermaids Forever *A Splashy Tale *Strange Life of the Mermaids *Stuck in Scales (stuckinscales) *Sunset Mermaids *Tail of 2 Mermaids (lexi nicole) *Tail Tales (Tail Tales) *Tail Of A Mermaid & Merman *Tail Scales (Tails Scales) *A Tail of Wonders (MsCrystal174) *Tail Us 'Bout It (tailusboutit) *Tails of a Mermaid (LilMissTrisha) *''Tails of Hawaii'' (TailsHawaii) *The Tails of Wish (TheTailsofWish) *Tales of Tails (mermaidgirl1999) *Tales of Scales (Tails Scales) *''Tale Of A Mermaid (LNAStudiosx)'' *That One Secret (lexi nicole) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids *The Tale of a Tail (babybus456) *The Tale of a Tail (KJdancer17) *A Tale or a Tail (ATaleOrATail) *Too Many Secrets (Delaney Walsh) *True Blue (secretmermaid100) *Truly Fishy (Truly Fishy) *''Truly Our Secret (TrulyOurSecret)'' *''Twins of the Atlantic (TwinsOfTheAtlantic; soon to be deleted)'' *Under the Sea Secrets (UnderTheSeaSecrets) *Under the Spell *Underwater Life-Just Add Water *Under the Sea (thegroovygym) *Under The Waves (Mermaid Lily ) In Production *Beyond the Shore (teeniepup989) *Blue Ocean Mermaids (BlueOceanMermaids) *Forgive My Secret (ForgiveMySecret) *Fullmoon Mermaids (MermaidAwesome221) *H2O: A Mermaid Story (H2O: A Mermaid Story Official) *H2O Tails (xThe1Tailx) *Magical Moments (Mermaid Melanie) *Make Waves (MakeWaves13) *Mermaid-opolis (bacman405; approx. 2015) *Merfreaks (girlover526) *Mermaid Girls (mermaidgirls33309) *The Mermaid Mysteries (smiley02angel; approx. July/August) *Mermaid Waves (awesomegirlsvideos ; Summer) *The Moon Mermaids (TheMoonMermaids) *Secretly Siren (A Lee) *Shimmering Fins (ShimmeringFins) *Telling Tails (tellingtailsofficial; July) *The Three Mermaids (debbiesavannah; December 29th) *Truly Mermaids Forever (trulymermaidsforever; 10 subscribers) *Two Secret Mermaids (the3tails100) *The Water Effect (mermaidgirl1999) *Unknown Title (cuteautumn74) *Unknown Title (Miley4life98) *Unknown Title (Mojo1domino2; Summer) Uncertain Shows A list of shows with only one or two episodes uploaded six or more months ago, about which no announcements have been made. *2 Tails 3 Wishes (TheWardini) *Aqua's Mermaid Lessons (Abbey McReynolds) *Best Fins Forever (bestfinsforever) *The Cresent sic Mermaid (TheCresentMermaid) *The Crescent Moon Mermaid (CrescentMoonMermaid) *Enchanted Waters (jogalbratz) *Fire Ice a Mermaid Life/Tail (EC morris) *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *A Girls Mermaid Secret (Amelia Dutton) *H2O Full Moon Mermaids (Oceana Tails) *H2O Second Generation (lagoonablue23) *Heart of the Ocean (beth1105m) *Hidden by the Scales (Hiddenbythescales224) *Into the Blue (lexi nicole) *Into the Waves (lexi nicole) *Just Between Us (lexi nicole) *Living Mermaid Secret (livingmermaidsecret) *Making Waves (dreambig444) *Mermaid of the Sea (Cleo Martin) *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *The Mermaid Tails (all but the first episode deleted) *A Mermaid’s Life (Amermaidzlife) *A Mermaid’s Secret (fhsakana) *A Mermaids Secret (carly21700) *The Mermaid Tales (TheMermaidTales1) *Mermaid School (mermaidschool) *My Mermaid Life (TheMermaidVevo) *My Mermaid Life (Erika Roberts) *The Mermaid Next Door (themermaidnextdoor) *Mermaid's Secret (amora2332; all but the first episode deleted) *My Scaly Tail (Fall Smith, shy mermaid) *Ocean Tails (EC morris) *Our Fishy Secret (OurFishySecret) *Our Little Mermaid Secret (LittleMermaidSecret) *Our Little Scaly Secret (OurLittleScalySecre1) *Our Little Secret (ONLYOURLITTLESECRET) *Our Mermaid Life (cheyenne perkins) *Our Scaly Secret (lovesmudge1) *Pink Tail (Dangle800) *Scale Sisters (cheerstuff121) *The Scaely sic Secret (Dangle800) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Adam Bradley) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (MegaPiano5) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Dangle800) *The Secret Life of the Little Mermaid (nathanathena) *The Secret Little Mermaid (theawsompeaps1212) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *Sister Mermaids (SisterMermaids) *Special Secret Mermaid Soul (Candy33154) *Sun Sea and Tails (beth1105m) *Surplus Waves (merlicio26) *The Tale of Marina Tailfin (MermaidLilli1) *Twin Mermaids (Dangle800) *The Twin Tails (Emily Risner) *Unknown Title (Jenna Kohn) Unavailable Shows Shows that have been deleted, set to private, or are otherwise currently unviewable. Those with no indication of returning are italicized, and no link to the host channel means the channel itself has folded. *2 Pink Tails (EmmiBiebs1715) *''2 Shining Mermaids (mermaidemily123)'' *''The 3 Mystical Mermaids (The3MysticalMermaids)'' *''The 3 Pre-Teenage Tails (mermaidemily123)'' *Charmed (MermaidTeal) *''The Crazy Mermaid Life'' *Fire Ice Just Add Water *''The First Spell (TheFirstSpell)'' *''I'm A Fish Freak (mermaidemily123)'' *''Mermaid Magic (The3tails100)'' *''Mermaid Melissa (3WaterGirlsMelissa)'' *''Mermaid Tails (mad4ag)'' *''Mermaid Tails of Us (supermermaidlover1)'' *''A Mermaids Tail (Jenna Kohn)'' *''The Mystic Tails (The3tails100)'' *''Our Fishy Secret (FishySecret)'' *''Our Hidden Mermaid Life (OurHiddenMermaidLife)'' *Our Little Secret *''The Scale Sisters'' *''The Scales (merymaja)'' *''Sea Sisters (foursimmons)'' *''Secret Waters'' *''Secrets of the Sea: A Mermaid Tale (SophiaLOVESsparkles)'' *''She Creature (MarisaMermaid99)'' *Truly H2O (TrulyH2OShow) *Two Tails Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. What brought you here? I watch one of the shows I created one of the shows Just browsing Wikia Other Category:Browse